Nepeta's Unexpected Purrom Date
by Selenalovesyhu2
Summary: It's the night of Prom. Nepeta's just about to go when someone pops up unexpected.. Who is it and what is going to happen?


Nepeta looked up at her mirror that she had on the opposite wall in her room from her shipping wall. It was the night of prom. Equius had helped her choose out her dress. It was a strapless, long, olive green dress that had a beautiful green shawl. She stared in the mirror and sighed. She didn't have a prom date and she didn't even want to go, but Equius wanted her to go with him and Aradia. She sadly agreed to go, just wishing someone would ask her. Equius was downstairs and was ready to go, but a knock came at the door. Equius answered it and was shocked and confused. It was Karkat. "Hey, is Nepeta here still? I need to ask her something." He asked, hoping that she was there and dateless. Equius nodded and let him in. "Nepeta, someone is here to see you." Equius called to her. " Ok, i'll be down in a was nrvous. He was dateless as well and really wanted to ask her, but needed motivation. Earlier that day he decided to talk to his 'best friend, Gamzee. carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] CG: HEY GAMZEE, I NEED YOUR HELP. TC: AbOuT wHaT, bEsTfRIeNd? :o) CG: I DON'T HAVE A DATE FOR PROM AND WANT TO ASK NEPETA, BUT I NEED SOME ENCOURAGMENT. TC: WeLl bRo, YoU cAmE tO tHe RiGhT ClOwN. BuT I'm WoNdErInG, wHy NePeTa? CG: I'VE TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES NOW, GAMZEE. YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN FEELING RED FOR HER FOR OVER A WHOLE SWEEP NOW! I'VE BEEN HIDING IT FROM HER FOR LONG ENOUGH, JUST GIVE ME SOME FUCKING MOTIVATION TO ASK HER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! TC: MaN, yOu NeEd tO sLaM a FaYgO aNd ReLaX bRoThEr, jUsT tAkE a DeEp bReAtH aNd gEt HeR aLoNe, AwAy FrOm AnY dIsTrAcTiOnS aNd GiVe HeR sOMeThInG cAt ReLaTeD, lIkE a ToY kItTeN, aNd pUt A nOtE oN iT aSkInG hEr tO pRom. ShE wIlL mOsT lIkElY sAy YeS, BrOtHeR. CG: OK, GREAT ADVICE, NOW I HAVE TO GO GET HER THOSE PAIR OF EARRINGS THAT I SAW AT A STORE A FEW DAYS AGO. bYE carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] [ Karkats pov ] Suddenly, I heard the door upstairs open, and I looked up. She was so beautiful in the dress. "Karkitty?"Shelooked shocked to see that it was me. I blushed slightly, suddenly forgetting what to say. "Uhm... Equius? Can you leave us alone please?" He nodded suspiciously, walking out of the room as Nepeta reached the bottom of the stairs in front of me. "What did you come ofur here fur?" She looked bewildered. I Looked at the ground, holding the present in my pocket. I pulled it out, looking at her. It was a box in the shape of a cat. I opened it, revealing a pair of Olive Green dangly earrings and inside the top lid, there was a note. -Will you be my date for prom?- Her eyes widened in shock, and after a second she grinned, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Yes, Karkitty! Of course I'll go to purrom with mew!" I smiled bigger and took the earrings out of the box and helped put them on her. I was so happy, one thing down and one more to go, asking her for a matespriteship. hopefully this night will be the best night of her life and mine. It already has for me, I know that much. [Nepeta's Pov ] I was shocked to see Karkitty waiting for me downstairs. I wondered what he wanted. When he handed me the box with the purrfect cat earrings and that note, I got exited and almost furreaked! But i remained calm and agreed happily! [ nobodys pov!] Equius came back and looked at Nepeta confused and sweaty. "Equius! Karkitty and I are going to Purrom together!" She exclaimed and hugged Equius then Karkat. " O-oh, that's great news Nepeta. Please excuse me lowblood, I need a Towel." He said and walked into the bathroom. Nepeta giggled and rolled her eyes, looking up at Karkat who had a idiotic smile on his face. "So, are we going to go?" Nep asked him. "Oh yah, did I mention that I rented a limo for us?" Her face lit up "rreally?" He nodded and led her outside, showing a black limo. She smiled brightly and looked up at him " That's so pawsome!" Karkat nodded and walked her over to it. The driver opened the door to them and revealed Gamzee and Tavros, who looked at her in awe. "WhOa mOtHeRfUcKeR, yOu lOoK aMaZiNg NePsIs." "y-yah I agree with Gamzee." Tavros said, drooling a bit at the sight of her. Karkat rolled his eyes at Tav, seeing the drool and chuckling. Nep blushed and nodded "Thank you." She got in and sat inbetween Gamzee and Karkat. Gamzee couldn't stop staring at her until Karkat gave him a glare. " S-sorry" Tav said blushing deep. When they got there Karkat helped her out, like a gentleman. "Thank you Karkitty" Karkat nodded and walked next to her, taking her arm as they entered the building. She blushed lightly, trying to hide it. Kar looked over at her and blushed. * Dang, only if I would just come out with it* He thought to himself, just wanting to ask her then and there. When they entered, Everyone stared at Nep in awe. "W-What are you staring at?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads and went back to dancing and talking. Nep looked around in amazment as they walked to the wall. "H-hey nep, wanna dance during the next slow song?" Karkat asked her, having a plan in mind if she agrees. " Oh, well sure, I'd love to." Kar nodded and sat down with her, thinking about his plan. His plan was to dance with her slow and whisper gently in her ear, " Nepeta, would you like to be my matesprite?" She would be thrilled with that. Soon enough the song came on, For you I will, by Troll Teddy Geiger. (( Sorry to interupt, but I just wanted to give you the link to the song if you wanted to listen to it while reading the next part.  watch?v=XlpeDpAmkQM , now you may continue reading, thank you for your cooperation ^~^ )) It was time. nep looked up at him and smiled lightly. "R-ready Karkat?" she asked. he nodded and led her to the middle of the floor. He nervously faced her and placed his hands on her sides. She blushed and nervously placed her hands on his shoulders, looking down at the space inbetween them. After a long minute of slow dancing Karkat decided that it was the perfect moment to ask her. He leaned in to the side of her head and whispered. "N-Nepeta, c-can I ask you something?" She looked up and whispered. "S-sure, you can ask me anything." He took a deep breath and nervously asked her. "W-would you like to be my matesprite?" Nep gasped unexpecting that question and blushed deeper, whispering in his ear. " I would love to Karkat." Karkat smiled bigger and pecked her cheek lightly. Kar pulled her closer and offered her a smile. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They danced close to eachother and couldn't stop smiling. After the song, Nep looked up at Karkat with a bright smile on her face. Kar looked down at his kitten and pecked her nose. She giggled and covered it with her hand. "That tickled." She said blushing deeper. Kar chuckled and took her hands into his. " I love your giggle Nep, and I love you." He blushed deep when he said that and looked away from her. She caressed his chin and made him look at her. " I love you too Karkat." He chuckled and held her hands, intertwining their fingers together. She smiled and squeezed his hand lightly. The announcer walked up onto the stage. " Lady and Gentletrolls, may I have your attention please. It is time to announce the Prom queen and king. Please finish up your votes and place them in the ballot box in the next two smiled and walked over to the ballot box, placing her vote on Fef and Sollux. Karkat put down their names and placed it in, just as they took the box and counted out the votes. " So we have a winner ladies and gentlemen, and the winners are...( long dramatic pause for affect :) ) Nepeta Leijon and Karkat Vantas! Please come up and get crowned! Congradulations!" Nepeta looked up at Kar and smiled bigger " Did I hear him correctly? We are the purrom queen and king?" Kar nodded and led her up front. Nep blushed as they were crowned. Everyone clapped and cheered for them. " Now if I may ask, please go to the dance floor for your dance as prom queen and king!" Nep blushed deeply as Karkat led her to the floor. Nep smiled big and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at her king. Kar looked down at his beaming kitten and chuckled, placing his hands on her waist. *This is the best night ever* Kar thought to himself. " Thank you for this wonderful night Karkat." Nep said as they danced slowly together again. " Don't mention it Nepeta, I love you so much." " And I love you too Karkat."Kar leaned down and puckered his lips lightly. Nep blushed and leaned up, pressing her lips against his lightly. Kar kissed her lightly and blushed deeply. The kiss lasted for the rest of the song. When the song ended everyone cheered as they broke their lovely kiss. Nep looked down, blushing deeply. Karkat caressed her chin and gently made her look back up at him and pecked her lips again. " I really do love your lips Nep." He said and chuckled. Nep nodded and giggled. " And I love yours." They laughed and hugged eachother tight. This really was the best night of their lives, and will always be remembered. ~ The End!~ 


End file.
